


Violent Delights

by UnoriginalShitTicket



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalShitTicket/pseuds/UnoriginalShitTicket
Summary: I don't know what this is.





	Violent Delights

These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder   
Which, as they kiss, consume   
-Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI 

 

You fell as you always did, hard and fast, with no awareness of the events unfolding around you until you were thrown into the centre of them. Of course you were fine with this because she was your angel. It didn’t matter that she was the reason for so much pain and heartbreak for you when she left because she was an angel, a gift to the world in your eyes and nothing changed that perspective, not when you found the letters to him, not when she left, not even when your dark fears which you had buried deep away were extracted by demons in the night and became reality.   
All of this is okay because you burned bright, like the fire when his infidelity was seen and misunderstood. You were violent and calm, angry and content, feared and loved. 

 

Until everything stopped and your relationship boiled down to 17 missed calls on a phone in an underground room and a rotted corpse in a body bag underneath the place that was your sanctuary. Until it all came to a halt due to a red binder in a cabinet that brought everything to a stop. There was never going to be an escape to LA. No, becoming famous and not having to worry about debts to a man and his dog. 

There was nothing now but your pain and anger.   
Nothing but an unmarked grave in a junkyard.   
Nothing but an overdose and a gunshot.   
Nothing but a storm and a decision.   
Nothing but a violent end.


End file.
